Sand Castles
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: During a respite, sex and sand castles ensue. Not necessarily in that order. Riku/Sora smut.


Author's Notes: Written for a contest on Aarinfantasy forums a while back. Won first place so I finally decided to post it here and LJ. Hope you like it! It's an older piece so forgive any awkwardness /laughs/

Disclaimer: Not mine. There would be no Kingdom Hearts plot if they were. Just smex.

**Sand Castles**

Clumps of the soft particles molded to the artist's demand; their damp forms sticking against one another to strengthen the creation. With a plop of more sand, the castle's side lengthened and curved ever so slightly; the indication that the artist was not as skilled as he might have thought. The uneven distribution manifested in the castle's side as it slowly crept to the front, threatening to collapse.

"Sora, your castle is going to fall."

With an irritated pucker of his lips, Sora furrowed his eyebrows and saved his castle from ultimate demise. "No, it's not," he protested, smiling delightfully as the castle seemed to regain balance. "See, Riku? It's a perfect castle."

Riku uncrossed his arms and leaned forward from where he stood beside Sora's crouching form. "Perfect in flawlessness," he retorted, tweaking his lips into an amused smile.

Frowning, Sora huffed. "You're just jealous," he reported, returning to his task.

"Isn't making sand castles childish?"

Sora smiled at his creation. "It's not childish, Riku! It's about having fun. Remember how we use to compete with one another to make the better castle?"

Chuckling, Riku knelt beside his comrade and pressed his hand over Sora's working ones. Jolting at the contact, the brunette flushed timidly but retained their clasping hands. Slowly, Riku stroked Sora's fingertips, which held a softer texture to them; unlike those of Riku's, which had developed a roughness born from the intense fighting in the dark realm.

Riku watched as Sora scooted closer to him so that they had easier access to the castle. Riku's eyes softened as he averted his attention to the sweeping rhythms of the sea. Beyond the shifting bumps on the surface, the sun's descending rays extended over the water, suggesting the day's slow death.

"How much longer can we enjoy this?" Riku asked quietly, staring at the layers of glistening colors.

Sora tilted his head like a curious pup before following his comrade's line of sight. "What do you mean? Forever, of course," he whispered, smiling ever so slightly.

"The view has never been this good," Riku commented and Sora shifted his eyes back to the boy.

Riku stood proudly, his hips hugged by a loose set of jeans and equally comfortable vest, but Sora noted the very slight shift in the boy's weight on one leg. It was a shift that suggested the uncomfortable ease Riku often experienced ever since he had returned home with Sora.

"You're not in the dark realm anymore, Riku," Sora reminded, dusting his hands off the sand so that he could stand beside the other.

Riku looked back to Sora. The boy held a basic shirt with little colors and typical—and now damp—shorts.

They looked so normal, standing there, together.

It was comforting.

"We don't know when things can change," Riku muttered with an almost frustrated growl.

Sora only smiled at the aggressiveness. "But doesn't that make these times more important then? We have to cherish what we have always, Riku."

The comment seemed to pause Riku in his thoughts.

"Riku?" Sora asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That was…"

"Hm?"

"…a corny remark, Sora."

Sora fisted his hands. "Riku! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I know," Riku replied with a quiet chuckle following the comment. "That's what I like about you."

At the change of tone, Sora smiled. "Well, we agreed, didn't we?"

Riku blinked. "Hm?"

"That we can never imitate the other because…" Sora began, trailing in his sentence as a blush dusted his face.

The lack of completion did little to phase Riku's brightening mood. "We have each other," he finished smoothly with a light touch to Sora's fingertips.

Skin stroking Riku's, Sora's body jolted with delight. "Yeah," he agreed, laughing as he twined their fingers together

"I'm…I'm really glad you're back with us, Riku," murmured Sora with a voice that only Riku had had the pleasure of listening to. It was soft and gentle but with the tone only a lover could muster.

Riku's smiled softened. "You should be."

"You think so?"

Riku looked to Sora with a loving expression; one cradling everything that could make Sora's face flush and heart pound all at once. "I'm quite awesome."

"Riku," Sora moaned, barely frustrated that the mood was assaulted, but he could not suppress his smile of amusement that the joke created.

Eyes averted, Riku whispered, "I…"

Sora's heart leapt, as it always did, when Riku formed the beginning of that promising phrase. It promised something that neither the two boys fully comprehended yet it was still enough.

It was everything.

However, Riku's sentence suddenly shifted. "Maybe it's not so childish."

_Just like Riku_, Sora thought, smiling.

"I love you too," Sora shyly returned, leaning his head against Riku's shoulder. Though Riku had not said the words, it was understood. Their journey to find one another had strengthened their bond despite the distance, allowing the couple to understand each other when others could not, even in silence.

The waves submitted to their eyes and intensified, boasting their magnificence for the boys as they watched the ripples longingly.

Then came Riku's lips.

Sora shifted, brushing their chests together, and tilted his head back to welcome the offering. As was always done when their eyes met and with no other individuals present, Riku tilted his head so that his lips clasped Sora's perfectly carved ones. Upon their soft contact, a bolt of tender shock rose to the surface of Sora's skin.

Accepting the shudder as a silent invitation, Riku smirked against the shy lips while slipping his hands across the toned surface of Sora's sweet stomach. The softer feel of the brunette's skin elicited a soft groan from Riku and a sigh from Sora.

Riku's fingertips, though plagued with rough textures, stroked Sora's sides with gentle glides of his wrists. Skin trembling at the touches, Sora slid his damp body along Riku's, producing a mixed sound of approval and delight from both parties.

"Sora," Riku murmured into the dip of the boy's neck. "You're wet."

Moaning lovingly but with a timid gaze, Sora whispered back, "Because I was in the wet sand."

With a practiced movement, Riku pushed a hand into Sora's shorts and clutched the hardening member beneath. "That's not what I mean."

Gasping at the contact, Sora clutched the taller boy's arms with a steady grip. "H-Hey!" he protested as the rosy tints to his cheeks brightened. "What if someone…"

"It's not the first time we've done it here," Riku interjected, pressing a kiss to Sora's temple. "No one ever comes here at this time."

As Riku lowered the smaller boy's body to the earth beneath them, Sora lost himself in the touches and familiar sky above them. Strong hands curled Sora's shirt and lifted it to the boy's neck so that a hungry tongue could relish on the colored nubs beneath. Upon the delicious contact, Sora arched willingly and shut his eyes; his other senses intensifying to better indulge in Riku's ministrations.

The tongue swirled around the exposed peak of a nipple before suckling almost roughly at it, eliciting a sweet cry from Sora, who clutched at Riku's hair with one hand. "Riku," he croaked, his voice already failing to stay composed.

A puff of air escaped Riku; a chuckle cut too short. Pressing against Sora's body, Riku snuck a hand back into Sora's shorts.

It took little time to have the brunette wiggling out of them.

There were no hesitations when Riku engulfed Sora's length into his mouth, his lips and tongue quick to suckle, nip, and lick at it. The action instantly ripped a hoarse cry from Sora's throat and the brunette made to push Riku away.

"W-Wait!" he begged, slammed by the hoard of sensations Riku was purposely inflicting on him. "Riku!"

Slipping his head up and down, Riku quickened his pace on Sora's swelling need, never once pausing to allow for adjustment. With Sora writhing desperately beneath, Riku tickled the boy's testicles, smirking internally when the sounds escaping Sora resembled that of one drowning in themselves; helpless, demanding, lost, and sharp.

Sora felt his mind suffocating from the herd of memories that always plagued his mind whenever he and Riku engaged in such antics; memories that seemed to surface solely when their skin would brush; those memories of determination, loneliness, and above all else, the darkness.

It tangled Sora's mind and did not prevent him from feeling every touch, stroke, and lick. Rather, the thoughts seemed to be what his sensations thrived on. They pumped a thriving pulse into Sora's eyes, ears, tongue, nose, and skin, allowing him to detect even the slightest movement from the boy atop him.

It drove him wild and Sora clung to the sand, which offered little sympathy in his attempt to claw at something firm to ground his body. And as a moist digit snuggled against his trembling entrance, Sora was sure he would float off of Destiny Island until he landed onto another world.

Finally, a groan—one of discomfort and eager anticipation—poured loose from Sora as the finger wriggled into him, testing his endurance. "Riku," he breathed, eyes open and glazed with an intoxicated gaze.

The finger curled and Sora grunted, hips twitching in approval. "Riku!" he practically sobbed, stuffed with too many thoughts to formulate a sentence; he could only shout the name.

"I like it when you cry my name," Riku whispered, mouth parting from Sora's still stiff member.

Sora slid his eyes to Riku. "Riku," he panted, emphasizing his indirect point by slipping his legs around Riku's hips.

"Already?" Riku whispered, slithering his tongue into Sora's open mouth.

Tongues rubbed lazily along one another, tangling themselves in saliva, while Riku undid the opening of his pants with expert speed. His own composure teetering over the threshold of ecstasy, the long-haired boy steadied himself.

He nudged in.

"_Riku_," Sora groaned, involuntary tensing at the heavy discomfort that sparked at his lower back. The powerful sensation spread to his hips and legs, only worsening as Riku continued to press forward. "Ah! W-Wait!"

Riku, with tightly shut eyes and ragged breathing, rasped, "Don't ask me to stop now."

Hearing the rare plea coating Riku's words, Sora felt his body molding to his lover's demand. By using Riku's forearms as a base to hold on, Sora bent his spine and breathed through the uneasiness, his body jolting periodically when Riku crept in too quickly or too roughly.

The pain their sexual activities produced, however, existed as another stitch in their lives; a reminder of their connection, whether there be pleasure, pain, or both. The desperate loneliness Sora had experienced while hunting for Riku had hurt far worse.

The sting never grew numb, even as Riku slipped out, sunk back in, and struck the bundle of nerves within Sora. Gasping in mixed delight, Sora clung to his companion, curling his fingers into the still clothed skin. Beneath fingertips, Riku felt Sora's heart pumping excitedly as he wasted little time in pounding back into the brunette.

Sora groaned with each strike, his muscles stroking Riku's thick member and trembling when the movements grew strong and sharp. With quick and fluid movements, Riku grasped Sora beneath the knees and spread the boy's legs until his toes grew almost numb.

With a repressed grunt, Riku slid himself to the hilt, back out and ever so slowly back in, drawing out slick noises from their coupling. Sora flushed at the loud noises but did little to stop Riku. Rather, his shouts, groans, mewling, and whimpers escalated Riku's senses until the taller boy was jerking his hips profusely into the tight and moistening hole.

Growing needy, Sora dropped a hand down to his own neglected member, aiming to pump himself with Riku's demanding thrusts. "Ah! Riku!" he gasped, clutching the boy again with both hands.

Recognizing the chaotic frustration that prevented Sora from stroking himself, Riku quickly grasped the boy's stiffness, pressing a finger into the slit. The action produced a pleasing reaction; Sora arched entirely off the sand and parted his lips in a silent scream that could not escape.

With jerks of his wrist, Riku slid his hand up and down the shaft, rapidly and lovingly as he deliciously impaled his lover, over and over and over, never once slowing his movements.

It was enough to have Sora clamps his mouth shut, effectively silencing a shriek, and his muscles crushed Riku's length, hugging him tightly. Relishing the blinding tension, Riku hurled himself inside with a final thrust and stilled himself as he poured everything into Sora.

The sand shifted as Riku eased back and slid out of Sora, his bright eyes pleasantly observing his liquid dripping out of Sora. Too tired by their actions, Sora's leg remained partially splayed open, like a fresh meal, to appeal to the other's hunger.

"Riku?" Sora finally panted but the boy was quick to slide beside him in the sand, hugging him.

Riku pressed his lips tiredly to Sora's head. "I'm here," he assured, tugging Sora's back to his chest.

Content, the brunette allowed himself to be moved comfortably. "Riku…"

"Mmm…"

"I love you."

Riku poked Sora's side teasingly. "You're a hopeless romantic, Sora."

Sora frowned but resisted in his pouting. "It's true, you know."

"Yeah," Riku returned. "You never tell a lie."

"You say that like it's childish," Sora mumbled tiredly.

"You're like a child."

"Am not."

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes shut. "Huh?"

"I love you too."

Sora opened his eyes once more and smiled, heart leaping and cheeks brightening.

"And Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You do make perfect castles."

**-X-**

Thanks for reading! I might post the other smut Riku/Sora stuff I have later ^^;

Mirai Kurosaki


End file.
